Raining Recipes on My Coat
by Lipton Lee
Summary: Raincoats And Recipes… with a twist of Jess Mariano.
1. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 1

A/N: Yup. I'm throwing out ANOTHER alt Raincoats and Recipes... Why? Because I feel like it.

Summary: Raincoats And Recipes... with a twist of Jess Mariano.

Disclaimer: Not mine! I have mucho respect for ASP... but I HATED the Season 4 finale... with the... Dean sex... so... My way! But I'm making no money.

**Raining Recipes on My Coat**

Jess begrudgingly trailed behind her.

He really hated Luke sometimes.

It had been Luke who had talked him into staying longer. Luke who had dragged him to the Dragonfly opening. Luke who had ordered him to aid Rory in her quest to bring CDs from the Gilmore residence.

Curse that Luke Danes.

Jess vowed revenge.

Like her rejection a few nights ago hadn't hurt enough.

Just being near her hurt.

As they entered her house, memories rushed back to him.

He was going to kill Luke for this.

She led him into her bedroom and began to gather jewel cases, and he stood back, awkward, and looked around. "Hasn't changed," he muttered.

"Should it have?" she asked icily.

He gave her a sideways glance. "You have."

"Imagine that."

He sighed. "You aren't going to make this easy, are you?"

Rory glared at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, Jess?" Rory snapped. "For lying? Running away to California without saying good-bye? Saying 'I love you' and then running again? Or freaking me out at my dorm the other night?"

He stared at her. "All of the above."

"Fine," she said tersely. "Forgiven. Go away."

He nodded slowly and ran a hand through his hair. "If that's what you want."

"It is," she insisted. "What do you want?" she blurted out without thinking.

Jess shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "For you to look at me like something more than a bubonic plague victim, mostly... I'd settle for leprosy."

Rory rolled her eyes.

For a few moments, she gathered her discs in silence.

"I missed you," he mumbled.

"Oh, I could tell by your letters," she replied sarcastically. "Thanks for the smoke signals."

"You don't like smoke," he reminded her.

"It's not funny, Jess!" Rory yelled. "Stop making it into one of your stupid jokes!"

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. Leaving was never about you." He shook his head, defeated. "This is pointless." With that, he turned to the door.

She got their first and barricaded it. "No way are you pulling that again!"

Jess threw his hands up. "What else do you want me to say?!"

She didn't reply. She didn't really know.

He nodded. "This is your ploy to make me feel worse than I already do. Congratulations. Revenge is yours."

Rory shook her head. "No."

"Then what?"

"I want answers," she told him quietly.

His stance became awkward again. "Okay."

"Why didn't you say good-bye?"

"When?"

She rested her head back against the door. "Senior year."

He looked down.

"Why?"

He sighed, averting his eyes. "I was afraid... if I saw you one more time... I might have changed my mind. I couldn't stay, it would have been worse. But for you... If I saw you again... I might have."

She looked down at her shoes.

"I never wanted to get away from you," he told her. "I never wanted things to be like this..." He paused and his voice became quieter. "I love you, Rory."

She nodded slowly, and looked up at him. "W-why... how could you ask me to... the other night..."

"I jumped the gun," he muttered. "I saw Dean, and I... screwed up."

She gave him another nod, and crossed her arms. "You did."

"I meant all of it," he admitted in a half-whisper.

"I can't leave with you," she told him.

He nodded. "I know." He dug his hands deeper into his pockets. "I should go."

They stood in silence for a long, tense moment, before he took a small step forward to leave, but she wrapped her arms around him.

He stayed perfectly still until she started kissing him.

Then he started moving.

He pulled away from her. "Rory?"

She merely shook her head and pulled him into another kiss.

They grew more heated as the moments passed, and they still hadn't let go of one another. She pulled back a little to unzip his jacket and shove it from his shoulders and arms to the floor, leaving him in a thin t-shirt. She clung to him and kissed him deeply again, as they guided each other to the bed, tripping on books and... well, books that were scattered on the floor.

He'd just laid her down onto the soft mattress when the front door opened and closed.

"Rory?!"

Rory reluctantly broke their kiss and sat up. "Come on."

"What?"

She sighed. "I love you."

He nodded slowly.

"I hate what you did but I love you. This past school year... I wasn't me because there was no you."

He kissed her again.

"Rooooorrrryyyy!"

She took his hand gently, and guided him out into the kitchen, just as Lorelai rushed in.

"Rory! You wouldn't believe-"The older Gilmore stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the couple.

"Hi, Mom," Rory said.

Lorelai blinked. "...Hello..."

"I can explain," Rory reassured, smoothing her dress out a little.

Lorelai nodded and looked them up and down. They looked extremely disheveled. She glanced beyond them into the bedroom, where the bed lay made, and only slightly rumpled. She breathed out a sigh of relief. "Explain away."

Rory sighed. "Jess and I did a lot of talking... and yelling... and..." She gave him a glance and he nodded. "We're thinking of getting back together."

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Wow."

"Hello?"

The back door opened, and Dean stepped in.

Rory and Lorelai both stared, a little shocked.

Jess glared.

Dean stared right back. "Uhm... bad time?"

"Yeah," Lorelai blurted out. "It really is."

Jess wrapped an arm around Rory and held his glare.

Dean nodded slowly. "Okay... I'll just..." He glared at Jess. "Catch Rory another time." He turned around, and something slipped from his pocket as he slid his hand out from it.

Jess blinked.

Rory blinked.

Lorelai's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Hold it right there, Mister!"

Dean stopped and looked down at the item he dropped. "Oh..."

Jess tried his very best not to laugh. He buried his face in Rory's hair.

Rory didn't know what to say. "D-... uhm..."

"Is that a prophylactic you just dropped on my floor?" Lorelai asked, still shocked.

"Lorelai..." Dean began.

"What are you doing here with a condom in your pocket?!" Lorelai cried frantically. "Why does everyone all of the sudden want to sleep with my daughter?!"

"It isn't what it looks like!" Dean protested.

"My daughter's married ex-boyfriend just showed up with a Trojan condom in his pocket!" Lorelai yelled. "It's exactly what it looks like!"

"I'd run if I were you," Jess interjected.

"Ahahahaha," Lorelai laughed sharply. "I'd run if I were you, too, Mr. Kerouac!"

"Gone," Jess replied, giving a nod.

Rory grabbed his arm before he could leave and kissed him softly. "Where will you be?"

"I'm gonna go back to the Dragonfly," he replied.

"Promise?" Rory asked.

He nodded. "I promise."

Neither moved.

"Jess!" Lorelai yelled. "Out!"

Jess kissed Rory one last time and then headed for the door. He glanced at Dean and smirked. "Good luck with that."

Dean glared and watched Jess saunter out.


	2. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 2

A/N: I forgot my thank you's last time... Christie for the mad plot encouragement and Elise for the beta! And Christie again for the beta!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed pt 1!

**Raining Recipes on My Coat Pt 2**

Lorelai paced in front of Dean, who was seated at the kitchen table. She fidgeted with the unused condom she held in her hands, and sighed loudly.

"Lorelai-"

"Ah!" she cried. "No talking!"

He became deathly silent.

"Dean," Lorelai sighed. "Dean, Dean, Dean... married Dean..."

"We're not happy," he blurted out. "Lindsay doesn't make me happy."

"I don't care if Lindsay forces you to watch reruns of Summerland!" Lorelai yelled. "You came here, wedding ring still on, contraceptive in pocket, ready to defile my daughter!"

"Defile?!" Dean howled.

"Defile!" Lorelai went on. "Penetrate! Deflower! Have sex with!"

"What do you think Jess was here for?!" Dean accused.

Lorelai seethed. "Jess was ordered to come here with Rory! Luke made him!"

"Oh, please," Dean scoffed. "That's a cover-up if I ever heard one."

Lorelai shook her head. "Get out."

"I want to talk to Rory," Dean demanded.

"No!" she snapped. "You stay away from her. Divorce your wife, or work things out but don't you dare try and put Rory in the middle of it; don't you dare lay a finger on her!"

* * *

"You are so bad."

Jess shrugged. "Didn't wanna leave just yet."

He was standing outside her open window, watching Rory lean out to speak to him. From inside the house, he could hear Lorelai and Dean arguing at the top of their lungs.

"I should break them up," Rory said guiltily.

Jess gave another shrug. "He has it coming."

"Well... sort of..."

"Sort of?"

Rory sighed. "Confession time."

He stayed silent.

"Dean and I almost kissed earlier today."

Silence.

"Huh."

Rory grimaced. "I don't know why."

"You still have feelings for him?" Jess asked.

"I thought maybe I did," she admitted. "But I look at you and I know I don't..." she trailed off and looked into his eyes.

He nodded. "I should go."

"Are you mad?" Rory asked, looking slightly alarmed.

"No," he told her. "But the yelling stopped, which means she probably sent Dean on his merry way, and wants to talk to you."

Rory smirked. "And 'if my kinsmen see thee...'"

"Right," Jess chuckled softly. He started backing away from the window.

She pouted. "Kiss?"

He gave a heavy, mocking sigh. "If I must."

She crossed her arms indignantly. "Fine, if you really don't want to-"

She was cut off by his lips connecting with hers. She felt him begin to pull away, and followed his lips into another kiss, trying to draw him closer, though the window was turning out to be quite an obstacle.

"HEY!"

They broke apart abruptly and Rory whirled around, bright red. "Hi, Mom."

Lorelai glared. "Jess. Go."

He nodded, and began to back away, gave a small wave as Rory turned to watch him leave.

Lorelai made sure Jess was out of sight before storming over and closing the window. She turned and leaned against it, surveying her daughter. "Rory..."

The younger Gilmore sighed and knelt down to pick up the leather jacket from the floor.

"Rory... Jess?!"

Rory sighed. "I know it's weird, and... unexpected... I just... we talked... He talked to me, Mom. He opened up to me. He's never done that before."

"He left you," Lorelai countered. "He's a jerk."

Rory nodded and hugged the jacket to her. "I know... but he's changed."

Lorelai wrinkled her nose. "How do you know? You've barely spent an hour with him."

"I love him, and he loves me," Rory replied. "He does. He wouldn't be here if he didn't."

"I just don't want that punk hurting you again," Lorelai sighed. "I don't want history repeating itself on you. The guy is crazy."

"Jess is crazy?!" Rory cried. "Dean... married Dean showed up tonight looking for sex!"

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked down. "Sort of," she muttered.

Lorelai blinked. "Sort of?"

"We almost kissed," Rory told her in a low tone.

Lorelai groaned. "Rory..."

"I know!" Rory cried looking up. "It was a mistake. I was... I don't know! But... seeing Jess...being with him again... I know now."

They stood in silence and Rory hugged the leather tighter.

"You really love him?"

Rory nodded.

"You guys... you didn't..." Lorelai trailed off, glancing at the bed.

"Just kissing," Rory told her.

"And if I hadn't shown up earlier tonight?"

Rory sighed. "It... may have turned into more than kissing."

"May have?"

"Probably would have," Rory corrected herself.

Lorelai gave a heavy sigh, and stuck her hand out abruptly.

Rory looked down at her mother's hand and blushed again. "Mom..."

"Take it."

"But... it's Dean's!" Rory cried. "I can't take Dean's condom! That's weird!"

"Do you have one on you?"

"...No..."

"Does Jess?"

"I don't know," Rory muttered.

"Take it."

"Can't I have one of yours?"

Lorelai groaned. "Fine! Just so long as you have one on you."

They stood in silence again.

"I didn't think this would be so awkward," Lorelai said. "I was so intending to be the cool mom about this."

"You're entitled to freak out."

"Good."

"Can I have that condom now, please?" Rory asked quietly.

"Wow, you really, really want to sleep with Jess," Lorelai laughed a little.

"Prophylactic, please."

"You want to love him good," Lorelai teased.

"Contraceptive, if you don't mind," Rory said, heading for the door.

Lorelai laughed a little as she followed her. "Hey, you should bring some Barry White with you."

"Oh, my god!" Rory cried, leaving the room.

Jess sighed as he walked back to the Dragonfly. He felt slightly exposed without his jacket, but he figured he'd get it back at some point, since he'd be seeing more of Rory.

In more ways than one.

He sighed. Since when did things go his way?

'Don't question it, you idiot,' he scolded himself mentally. 'Jeez, what's wrong with you?'

"Mariano!"

He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"I'm talking to you, Jess!"

"I don't care, Dean," he replied as he kept walking.

"You're no good for her!" Dean yelled. "You're worthless! What does she even see in you?!"

Jess turned to look at him as he kept walking. "How the hell should I know?! At least I'm not married!"

Dean glared, turned and stormed off.

Jess smirked and turned to keep walking.

Tonight wasn't going as bad as he thought it would.

Not at all.


	3. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 3

A/N: Thanks for the all the great feedback on this! And Thanks to Samijoe for the beta!

**Raining Recipes on My Coat 3**

Jess stopped as he set foot on the Dragonfly's lawn, watching the odd sight in front of him.

"Luke?"

Luke growled a little and pushed the man who was trying to fight him away. "Little help please?"

Jess rolled his eyes and stepped between the two men. "That's enough, Ladies."

"He started it!" Jason Stiles yelled frantically.

"I did not!" Luke countered.

"You kissed my girlfriend!"

Jess held back a laugh. "Luke, you player."

"She's not your girlfriend!" Luke yelled. "You broke up!"

"I already told you: we're working through our rough patch!" Jason argued.

"Who in hell are you two idiots talking about?" Jess cut in.

"Lorelai," they said in unison.

"Listen, you delusional freak," Luke spat. "Get it through your head: You broke up. Move on!"

Jason moved to try and hit Luke but Jess shoved him back. "Stop it," Jess snapped. "Jeez." He turned to Luke. "What is it with us this week?"

Jason swung and clipped Jess in the jaw. The younger man stumbled back into his uncle.

"We keep finding stupid people," Luke muttered, steadying Jess. "Lay off my nephew, ya jerk!"

Jason readied another punch.

"I'll save you, Luke!"

Before he could swing, Jason was tackled to the ground.

Jess blinked. "Kirk?!"

Kirk slapped Jason in the face.

"Please... please tell me he isn't naked," Jess muttered.

Luke sighed. "Sorry."

Jason growled and shoved Kirk off of him and got up. He looked about ready to lunge again but Jess slugged him first, knocking him to the ground.

And then someone else slugged Jess, making him stumble back again and wind up on the ground. He looked up. "That... was uncalled for."

Dean shook his head grimly. "Wait till Rory hears about this."

Jess glared as he got to his feet.

"Hey, Dean!"

Dean whirled around, and Luke's fist connected with his face. He stumbled back, holding his nose. "AH!"

Luke shook his head. "Been wanting to do that for years." He looked to Jess. "You alright?"

Jess nodded and rubbed his jaw. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Oh, my god."

All five men looked up.

"Uh-oh," Jason muttered.

Emily Gilmore stared at them in shock. "What on earth is going on?"

Jason, Dean and Kirk all began talking, while Luke and Jess stood stiffly, obviously embarrassed.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Emily cried, silencing them. "Fighting like Neanderthals!"

"Jess started it," Dean said loudly.

"Why can't it be someone else's fault for a change?" Jess muttered.

"Actually, Emily, Luke started it," Jason cut in.

"Bull," Luke snapped. "You threw the first punch. Jess showed and tried to break us up. Kirk showed up and tried to defend me and Dean..." He blinked at Dean. "Why in hell are you here?"

"I saw Jess fighting," Dean replied awkwardly.

"Don't you have a wife to annoy?" Jess snapped.

"Go to hell, Mariano," Dean snarled back.

Emily groaned. "You- Diner Man, go get that nudist some clothes." She turned to Jason. "Were you even invited?"

Jason paled. "Well... no..."

"Then for god's sake, go home," Emily told him. She turned her attention to the two nineteen-year-olds. "Jess, go inside and help your uncle. Dean... you weren't invited either, were you?"

Dean looked down at his feet. "No, Ma'am."

"Go home."

The quartet stood completely still.

"Well?!" Emily yelled. "Go!"

They all dispersed, leaving Emily to huff out a sigh.

"Mom?"

Emily turned a cold eye on her daughter. "Lorelai."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, walking over. "I thought you went home."

"I forgot my coat," Emily replied tersely.

Lorelai gave her a somewhat hurt look. "Oh."

"Hey." Rory walked up, Jess's jacket wrapped tightly around her. "Grandma? I thought you left."

"I forgot something," Emily replied, a little warmer. She did her best to ignore Lorelai's expression. "Did you know that the Diner Man, Jason, Jess, Dean and some nudist were ripping each other apart about ten feet away from us a moment ago?"

Lorelai's eyes nearly fell out of her head. "Excuse me?"

"Jess and Dean again?!" Rory cried.

"I wonder who started it this time," Lorelai joked. "Let's see... which one has the violent tendencies?"

"Both," Rory replied. "Where's Jess?"

"Inside, helping the naked man back to his room," Emily replied.

Rory blinked. "Who was naked?"

"Kirk," Lorelai replied. "He came bolting down the stairs in the buff, screaming his head off when Luke and I were..." she trailed off.

"Luke and you were what?" Rory asked.

"Yes, Lorelai, do tell," Emily prodded.

"Excuse me!" Lorelai cried. "You're mad at me, remember? Mad people don't get details!"

Rory sighed. "Your plan backfired, didn't it?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Lorelai replied. She sighed. "Come on, Mom. Let's go get your coat, and then I can tell Rory details."

* * *

"It's so nice of you to bring him back," Lulu smiled as she wrapped Kirk in a blanket. "I don't know why he didn't just tell me about his night terrors."

"I'm thinking insanity," Jess chimed in.

Luke nudged him warningly. "No problem. I suggest you lock the door next time, though."

Lulu nodded. "Not a bad idea." She blinked at them. "Wow, you guys look like you've had a rough night."

Luke nodded. "Everything's fine."

Lulu grimaced and stared at Jess's chin. "That's not going to look pretty in the morning."

"I'll get ice," Jess replied.

"Alright," Lulu nodded. "Thanks again. Goodnight!"

"Night," Luke replied. "Goodnight, Kirk."

"See you tomorrow at the gym, Luke!" Kirk replied gruffly.

Luke and Jess blinked at each other, and promptly left.

* * *

"Thank you, Lorelai," Emily said firmly. "We'll talk soon."

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, wait. We should talk now."

"I don't want to talk now," Emily replied as she walked to the car. "I'll call you later."

"Mom-"

"Oh, my lord."

Lorelai blinked. "What?" She followed her mother's gaze to where Rory was standing.

A small packet sat formerly unnoticed at her feet.

Lorelai smacked herself in the head. "Goddammit!"

Rory blinked and looked down. "Oh, no..."

TBC


	4. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 4

NOTES: I'm really freakin' impatient. So I'm not getting this beta'd. Deal with it.

**Raining Recipes on My Coat Chapter 4**

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"

Rory stared wide-eyed at her grandmother. She'd never called her by her full name before. "Uh... I can explain!"

"Oh, really?" Emily snapped.

"Now, Mom, calm down," Lorelai said as evenly as she could.

"Are you having sex, young lady?!"

"Mom!" Lorelai cried.

Emily whirled around to her daughter. "Look at the influence you're having on her!"

Lorelai's and Rory's eyes widened. "What?!" they said in unison.

Rory stammered a little. "I... I went to school before the opening, and they were giving out free condoms." She bent down and picked it up. "I just... they gave them to everyone."

Silence.

"Oh," Emily said in surprise. "Well..."

"I forgot to take it out of my pocket," Rory added.

Emily nodded tersely. "It's nice to know they're promoting safe sex...Why on earth are you wearing that bulky-looking jacket?"

Rory glanced down at the leather jacket that she was wearing. "It's a friend's jacket," she replied nervously. "And I got chilly. I'll give it back to him."

They stood in more silence, Lorelai looking at her shoes, and Rory giving a small smile.

"I should be going. Goodnight," Emily said quickly. "I'll call you both sometime next week." With that, she rushed off.

Lorelai could hold it in no longer. She burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter.

Rory's eyes widened at her mother. "That wasn't funny! I had to lie!"

"It was funny!" Lorelai cried, still laughing. "''It's nice to know they're promoting safe sex'?! What was that?!"

"Awkward!" Rory yelled. "Very, very awkward!"

Lorelai tried to calm down a little. "Babe, awkward doesn't even begin to describe that conversation."

"What conversation?"

Both Rory and Lorelai turned around.

"Luke!" Lorelai said.

"Jess!" Rory cried, trying to hide a smile.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Something dropped from Lorelai's purse.

All four of them looked down, and Lorelai blushed.

Jess chuckled and nudged Luke, who reflexively smacked him upside the head, while still staring at the condom on the ground.

"This seems to be a reoccurring theme with us tonight," Rory remarked.

"Ssshhh!" Lorelai ordered. "If you don't say anything, maybe he won't notice."

"Uh..." Luke stammered. "Lorelai...we uh... we haven't really been on a uh... a real date yet..."

Jess smirked at his uncle. "You really are a player, aren't you?"

Luke smacked Jess again, still staring at the condom.

Rory sighed, her mother's nervousness rubbing off on her. "Dean came over tonight and he had this condom because apparently he wanted to sleep with me, and Jess was there and then the condom fell out of his pocket, so mom kept it."

Luke blinked. "Dean showed up at your house with a condom because he wanted to sleep with you?"

Rory contemplated this for a moment, and then nodded.

Luke clenched his fists. "I have something to take care of." With that, he stormed out.

Jess smirked. "Huh." He walked after Luke. "Can I watch... and... maybe participate?"

"No," Luke told him. "You stay here, and make sure he doesn't come back. If he does come back, I want you to kill him."

Jess stopped walking and smiled; really smiled. "Okay."

Lorelai watched from the window as Jess walked back to the door. "Babe, I don't think you should have told Luke that."

"What else was I supposed to say?!" Rory cried. "That you wanted to make with the love?"

Lorelai thought this through. "No, this is better. I actually want to see him kill Dean."

Rory groaned. "Mom..."

Lorelai smiled, bent down, picked up the condom, and headed for the door. "Be back later, Babe!"

Rory shook her head as she watched her mother pass Jess, who was on his way in.

Jess squinted at her. "What are you doing?"

Lorelai grinned. "Going to watch Luke put Dean in a headlock... again."

"And to think you used to like that guy," Jess shook his head.

"Yeah, I did," Lorelai replied seriously. "I really did. But he crossed the line. And now... he's going to face Luke's wrath. Again. And it's going to be brilliant."

Jess nodded slowly and then walked into the lobby and up to Rory. "Your mother's insane."

"She is."

"She might rival my mother in the 'most likely to end up in a straight jacket category.'"

Rory smiled. "She might."

He nodded again and looked at her. "Hi."

Her smile widened. "Hi."

They stood in silence.

Jess cleared his throat a little. "I uh... I don't think Dean's coming back tonight."

"I don't either," Rory replied. "He'll probably try to catch me tomorrow."

"You can always hide behind the bushes to avoid him," Jess joked.

"Or just... not leave the Inn," Rory replied.

They stared at each other more.

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Hey... that's my jacket."

"You left it," Rory informed him. She began to unzip it.

"You can wear it if you want," he told her. He smirked. "I better get it back by morning though."

She smiled a little. "It's getting late. We should probably go to bed."

Jess nodded, and started for the stairs when Rory leaned forward boldly and caught him in a kiss, which he happily reciprocated, placing his hands gently on her cheeks. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, my!"

They pulled apart abruptly and looked to the stairs, where Miss Patty was standing, a large grin plastered over her face.

Jess cleared his throat and stepped back, looking down at his shoes, while Rory turned a bright shade of pink.

Patty smiled. "Hello, Rory and Jess."

"Hi, Miss Patty," Rory replied softly.

She walked down the remaining steps. "I'm just going to go get a drink of water." She passed them and Rory blushed even deeper.

Jess sighed as Patty disappeared into the dining room. "So... now that the whole town knows..."

"You care?" Rory asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. Just stating a fact."

"Ah," Rory replied. "We should go upstairs before she comes back and starts asking questions."

Jess nodded and followed her up the stairs.

* * *

Lindsay looked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about, Luke?"

"I'm talking about Dean," Luke replied. "Where is he?"

Lindsay sighed, looking a little sad. "I don't know. He hasn't really been around too much lately...I...I think he might be..." She blinked back tears. "I have to go." With that, she slammed the door.

Luke blinked, and turned to find Lorelai looking behind him, looking like someone just ate her puppy.

"You've been following me?"

Lorelai nodded.

"I didn't know you were so stealthy," he commented.

"I forgot about Lindsay."

Luke blinked. "What?"

Lorelai sighed. "In all of this craziness with Dean showing up at home, and the Dragonfly, and my parents, and Jess and Rory kissing I completely forgot about the person who is probably going to get really hurt really, really soon."

He stared in shock. "Rory and Jess kissing?!"

"That is so not important right now!" Lorelai cried. "Dean tried to cheat on his wife."

Luke nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

She sighed heavily. "We should find him."

"No," Luke told her. "It's not our business."

Lorelai sighed. "I feel awful."

Luke nodded and wrapped his arms around her.


	5. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 5

* * *

Thanks to Lydia for the beta!

**Raining Recipes on My Coat Chapter 5**

They'd made it to the hallway and stopped, staring at each other awkwardly.

"My room's over there," Rory told him, pointing to the door they stood in front of.

"My room is over there," he replied, nodding to the door across the hall.

She nodded. "Nice. Close."

"Yeah."

They stood in silence for another moment, before she pulled him close and kissed him. It started out slow and sweet, but became more passionate as they continued. He unconsciously tried to steer into her room, forgetting that the door was closed. She thumped into it, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He pulled away a little. "Rory..."

"Hmmm...?"

He brushed his nose against hers. "You sure about this?"

She nodded.

"Then maybe the hall isn't the best place for it..."

She kissed him again and reached back and opened the door. They stumbled in, and he slammed the door behind them.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Lorelai asked as Luke guided her into the diner. "I have to get back to the inn."

"You need to calm down," Luke ordered.

She sighed and sat at the counter. "I still can't believe Dean."

Luke shrugged and walked behind the counter, starting up a pot of coffee.

"He was such a good kid!" Lorelai reasoned. "He wouldn't cheat on Lindsay."

"Well, he tried to," Luke replied, setting a mug in front of her. "I never liked him."

"He was a good kid!"

"You're right!" Luke cried. "He's was a kid! The problem is that he's still a kid; a married kid who really has no idea what he's doing! Who gets married at nineteen?!"

"Who asks their ex to run away with them after leaving them in the dust?" Lorelai snapped.

Luke glared a little. "You leave him out of this."

"Why?" Lorelai asked. "He's the one Rory's gonna wind up sleeping with!"

Luke's eyes widened. "What?!"

Lorelai nodded. "She wants to sleep with Jess."

He sighed heavily and poured her some coffee. "She love him?"

"That's what she says," Lorelai replied. "He love her?"

"Yeah." Luke nodded. "Yeah, he does."

They remained in silence for a long moment, until Lorelai burst into tears.

Luke deflated a little. "Lorelai..."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed. "I'm sorry. Tonight was not supposed to be this way... tonight was supposed to be... The Dragonfly! And... a nice time! My parents were supposed to work things out tonight. You and Jess were supposed to sit back and be... you and Jess, and Dean was supposed to go home and have dinner with his wife, and Jason was supposed to never come back here. And Rory and I were supposed to run around at three in the morning and make chocolate sundaes... it wasn't supposed to be like this. As it is, god only knows where Dean is, my parents probably won't speak to me for weeks, Jason showed up and screwed things up, you're babysitting me, and Rory is probably with Jess right now..."

Luke slowly walked around the counter and wrapped an arm around her. "It's okay."

She cried a little harder, and he held her tighter.

* * *

She was lying in bed wrapped tightly in the sheet with his arm circled her stomach and his head lay on top of hers. Her fingers danced lightly against the hair on the back of his neck.

"You alright?"

Rory nodded, and closed her eyes.

Jess smirked. "Tired?"

She gave another nod. "Your fault."

"Sorry," he murmured.

"You don't look so awake, either," Rory accused with a smile.

Jess shrugged.

She stared down at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Rory frowned. "You look pensive."

He stayed silent for a moment. "Wanna know a secret?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

Jess sighed. "I've never done that with... someone I..."

She waited a moment, and when he didn't go on, she gave him a nod and pulled him closer. "I've never done that before period."

"I know," he said. "So? Good? Bad?"

Rory let out a deep breath and cuddled into his side. "First time... not so good... second time..." she nodded and smiled. "That was good."

"Third time?"

"We haven't gotten there yet," she snickered.

Jess grinned. "We will." He sat up a little and looked around the dark room. "Who's next to us?"

Rory raised an eyebrow at him. "This side of us is Taylor, and the other side is Sookie and Jackson and Davie."

He nodded, grin still in place, and proceeded to thump on the wall a couple of times. "Oooh, Rory!" he moaned loudly.

Her eyes went wide as she took the pillow out from behind her, and smacked him with it. "Jess!"

He laughed a little and fought off the pillow, eventually grabbing her wrists playfully. They stopped struggling with each other, and she stared at him, leaning forward just as he was into a kiss.

And then someone knocked on the door.

* * *

Dean could only think of one person who would understand any of what he was going through.

Rory would get it. She'd know. She'd know what to do. She'd understand. Of course she would. She loved him!

He snuck into the Dragonfly and up the stairs to the room, remembering which one she was sharing with her mother. Hopefully, Lorelai would be busy elsewhere.

He prayed for this as he knocked on the door.

But it wasn't Rory who opened the door; No. It wasn't even Lorelai.

It was Jess.

A half-naked, messy-haired Jess.

Dean stared in shock.

Jess smirked and scratched the back of his head. "Hi."

Dean's stare turned into a glower. "What are you doing here?"

Jess weighed the options of his reply, and then nodded as he decided on what to say. "Having sex."

Dean's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "With Rory?!"

Jess seemed to give this another moment's thought, and then nodded again, this time with a crooked smile. "Yeah."

The taller of the two got the most horrible expression on his face. He cocked his fist and let it fly, connecting with Jess's stomach. Jess stumbled back a little, but recovered quickly, and sent his own fist right at Dean's face.

Rory scrambled out of bed, throwing on clothes and rushing to the door to stop the fight. She pushed the two apart and stood in-between them. "Stop!"

At that moment, most of the Dragonfly's guests began to emerge from their rooms.

Patty blinked at the trio. "What on earth is going on?"

"They had sex!" Dean accused, pointing.

Jess tried advance on him again, but Rory gave him another shove backwards.

"You did what?!" Taylor yelled. He turned to Jess. "You horribly perverted degen-"

"Hey!" Rory cried. "I'm nineteen years old! There's nothing perverted about it! I wanted to! I love Jess!"

The assembled group in the hall gasped loudly.

"It's none of your business what I do!" Rory defended. "Or who I do it with!" She grabbed Jess's hand and dragged him into the room, slamming the door behind them.

He watched her as she glared at the door. "Rory..."

"What?" she snapped slightly.

His stance became awkward. "You love me?"

Her eyes darted to him. "You knew that. I told you."

He nodded and walked to her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her.


	6. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 6

**Raining Recipes on My Coat Chapter 6**

"Lorelai! Honey! You wouldn't believe-"

"Luke! That hoodlum nephew of yours-"

"Did you two even know that Rory and Jess were back together?"

Upon entering the Dragonfly, Luke and Lorelai were under attack.

"Where on earth have the two of you been?" Taylor demanded. "How is anyone supposed to get any rest with all of this nonsense going on?"

"Earplugs," Lorelai replied.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked, confused.

"We'll put earplugs in all the rooms."

Luke sighed. "Excuse her. It's been a very long night."

"You're really gonna let Rory go back to Jess?" Babbette asked worriedly.

"Rory's a big girl," Lorelai replied, getting upset. "At least it's Jess and not a guy with a wedding ring and a condom. At least he didn't come to my house expecting a... a wham, bam thank you, ma'am."

Patty gave the younger woman a confused look. "Did something happen?" she asked. "Dean is here. He and Jess got into a fight..."

"Dean is here?!" Lorelai cried. "God! Why can't he just go home?!"

"Where is he?" Luke asked, wrapping a protective arm around Lorelai.

"We don't know," Babbette replied. She raised an eyebrow at them. "What's with you two?"

* * *

Jess hesitantly knocked on Kirk and Lulu's door, looking down at his feet.

"Just a minute!"

A few moments later the door opened to reveal the couple, both clad in the Dragonfly's yellow bathrobes.

"Jess," Kirk greeted.

"Hi," he replied, still looking down.

Lulu smiled. "What do you need?"

Jess cleared his throat. "I was wondering..."

"Yes?" Kirk asked.

"If I could please..." He cleared his throat again. "Have a condom..."

Lulu giggled. "Aw, Jess! Don't be embarrassed."

"I'm very proud of you, Jess," Kirk said seriously. "You're being very responsible. What kind do you want?"

Jess looked up finally; confused. "Excuse me?"

"What kind?" Kirk repeated. "Chocolate? Strawberry? Glow-in-the-dark?"

Jess gave him a horrified look.

"Licorice? I've got leopard print if-"

"Just," Jess cut him off. "A plain one; Please."

"Wow," Kirk replied. "That's boring. Are you sure you don't want a cherry one? Those are always fun."

Lulu laughed. "Oh, Kirk, stop, he's blushing!"

Jess looked down at his shoes again. "Am not," he muttered.

Lulu disappeared for a moment, and came back with five small packets. "Here, sweetie."

Jess glanced at them to find four plain condoms... and a chocolate one. "Thank you," he mumbled before rushing off quickly, while shoving the condoms into his pocket. He thought about going back to Rory's room, but decided to go for a cigarette first. He descended the stairs and rolled his eyes at the assembled group. "Jeez..."

Luke took him by the arm before anyone else could say anything and dragged him out onto the front porch.

Jess sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Luke glared. "Don't smoke those."

Jess rolled his eyes again.

"What did you do to Rory?" Luke asked accusingly.

"Nothing she didn't ask me to do," Jess defended.

The two men stared at each other for a moment.

"Were you... careful?" Luke asked awkwardly.

Jess nodded. "Yeah... she had a condom."

"She did?" Luke asked, obviously surprised. "Why didn't you?"

"I didn't exactly expect to be having sex while I was here, Luke," Jess snapped.

Luke nodded slowly. "You staying for good?"

"I don't know yet," Jess replied. "Rory and I need to talk."

"Yes, you do."

They became silent again.

"How's Lorelai?"

Luke nodded. "Having a nervous breakdown... How's Rory?"

"Talking to Dean."

"Alone?!" Luke cried.

Jess nodded.

"How could you leave her alone with that guy?!"

"She asked me to," Jess replied. "I trust her."

"You trust him?" Luke asked.

Jess shook his head. "Nope." He lit up is cigarette and took a drag. "But she does, and there's not a damned thing I can do about it."

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

Dean sighed as he stood awkwardly in front of Rory. "Rory..."

"You expected to have sex?" she asked.

"You almost kissed me!" Dean accused.

"It was wrong!" Rory cried. "And kissing doesn't mean sex! And... you're married!"

"It's not working out," Dean told her.

"That's not my fault," Rory replied. "I'm your friend; nothing else!"

Dean sighed.

"You were going to cheat on Lindsay," Rory said. "That's awful, Dean..."

"No more awful than you hopping into bed with Jess," Dean snapped.

"I love Jess!"

"I love you!"

Silence.

"Jess is going to leave you again," Dean told her. He took a step toward her. "I won't ever do that."

"I don't love you, Dean," Rory replied. "Not anymore. Not for a long time."

"I know you," he pleaded. "You don't love Jess."

Rory sighed and crossed her arms. "You don't know me; I do love Jess. Nothing would have happened with him if I didn't."

"You're making a mistake."

"Go home, Dean," Rory told him.

He stared for a moment before storming out.

* * *

Lorelai sighed. She was listening to Patty, Babbette and Taylor gossip about Rory and Jess... and herself and Luke. She thought about going out to the porch with Luke and Jess, but then thought it best to leave them alone. They seemed close these days, and Luke would no doubt tell her if Jess had done something bad to Rory. It was best to let them have time to talk-

She halted her thoughts as Dean bounded down the stairs and out the door.

She rushed up the stairs to Rory's room.

* * *

"How's the job?"

Jess nodded. "Alright. Boss is an ass... coworkers are a little brain dead.... But it's money."

Luke nodded. "You should look for something better."

"Not many choices for a high school flunky," Jess pointed out.

"So go back to school," Luke told him.

Jess nodded a little, stubbing out his cigarette. "I've thought about it... don't have the cash for night school."

"I could-"

"No way," Jess cut him off. "I already owe you."

"Jess-"

"I'm not taking any more of your money," Jess protested.

Luke was about to reply, but stopped when Dean rushed by them.

Jess blinked. "Huh."

Luke sighed. "Jeez..."

Jess pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

* * *

Rory's phone rang just as she finished changing into her pajamas. She picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hey. Where are you?" she asked worriedly, praying Jess hadn't run off.

"On the porch, talking to Luke," Jess replied. "Just saw Dean leave."

"He's upset," Rory said, sounding a little depressed.

"How're you?"

"Guilty a little," She admitted. "Are you coming back soon?"

"In a bit," he told her. "Luke and I need to talk a little more."

"Okay," she nodded. "We need to talk, too."

"I know. We will."

"Good," Rory smiled. "See you soon?"

"You will," Jess promised.

"Love you."

"Love you, too," he replied.

Rory snickered when she heard Luke cackle on the other end, and the distinct sound of Jess throwing something at him. She was about to say something else when there was a knock on her door. "Oh; door. Gotta go."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and walked to the door, opening it.

Lorelai tried to smile. "Hi."

Rory looked her mother over and frowned. "Bad night?"

Lorelai nodded. "Bad night."

Rory walked forward and hugged her tightly.


	7. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 7

**Raining Recipes on My Coat Chapter 7**

"You do realize that you will be washing those sheets in the morning?" Lorelai asked. "Because I'm not touching anything that naked Jess slept on."

Rory snickered. "Yes, Mom."

They sat across from each other on the floor of Rory's room.

"So...how are you?"

Rory smiled. "I'm good."

"Good as in 'Jess's penis is really tiny and cute and it was no big deal,' or good as in 'my god that boy can-'"

"Mom!"

"What?! This is awkward! I'm trying to figure out how you're doing."

They sat in silence.

"He was really careful," Rory said finally. "And in regards to your question, it was the latter."

Lorelai grinned a little. "Really?"

Rory nodded.

"Well..." Lorelai said. "We should make a couple of doctor's appointments, and... get you on The Pill."

"Sounds good," Rory replied.

"So have you talked to Jess?" Lorelai asked. "Is he staying here?"

"We haven't talked about it yet," Rory muttered.

"What? Why not?"

Rory sighed. "Because Dean showed up and now I'm talking to you and Jess is talking to Luke."

"He doesn't need to talk to Luke," Lorelai scoffed. She snagged Rory's cell phone from the floor and flipped through the phone book until she came upon Jess's number.

"If you quit that crap-assed job, move back here and go to school, you don't have to pay me back."

Jess rolled his eyes. "I told you. I want-"

"I don't want the money," Luke told him. "I want you to get your god-damned high school diploma."

Jess stayed silent.

"Come on, Jess," Luke said. "How do you think Rory is gonna feel if you leave? You just got her back."

"I love her, but I can't live my whole life for her," Jess replied. "I hate it here."

Luke sighed. "Living here doesn't mean being stuck here forever."

"It sure as hell feels like it," Jess snapped. "Jeez! Y'know, what I have in New York? It sucks! But it's mine!"

"It's no way to live, Jess," Luke pleaded. "You can do better. You can be better."

Jess opened his mouth to retort, but his phone rang. He grumbled and answered it. "Hello?"

"Put Luke on!"

Jess wrinkled his nose. "Lorelai?"

"Luke, please!"

He shook his head and handed the phone to his uncle.

Luke put the phone to his ear warily. "Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Lorelai?"

"That would be me," Lorelai replied. "Hey, you're hogging Jess."

"What do you need Jess for?" Luke asked.

Jess gave him a disturbed look.

"Not me," Lorelai told him. "Rory."

"Ah. Rory."

Jess sighed heavily.

"Stop being such a hoodlum-hog and send him up," Lorelai ordered.

Luke smirked a little. "Okay." He said goodbye and squinted at the phone. "How the hell do you turn this thing off?"

"Press that button that says 'off,' Mr. Hawking."

Luke glared and turned the phone off.

"He's on his way up!"

Rory shook her head. "You didn't have to do that. They were probably having a really good talk."

Lorelai sighed. "I can't imagine them having a 'really good talk.' It's... It's just not them."

"It wasn't them a year ago," Rory pointed out. "Maybe it is now."

Lorelai nodded. "Maybe."

The knock on the door made them both look up.

"Come in!" Rory called.

The door opened a little and Jess looked in. "Hi."

Rory smiled. "Hi."

Lorelai eyed him warily. "Hi."

"Hi," Jess repeated, a little more humbly to Lorelai. He cleared his throat.

"Okay," Lorelai replied, getting to her feet. She looked Jess over, and then looked back at Rory.

"Bye, Mom," Rory said.

"Bye," Lorelai repeated.

"Bye," Jess offered.

Lorelai gave him another suspicious look. "Bye."

He sighed. "She hates me more than she already did, doesn't she?"

"Nope," Rory smirked. "She's just trying to make you think she does."

"Right." He slowly walked in and sat in Lorelai's former spot across from her. "So..."

Rory nodded. "Yeah..." She blinked and glanced at the pocket of his jeans. "What's that sticking out of your pocket?"

Jess blinked and glanced down. "Oh..."

Rory snickered. "It's true. All guys actually ever think about is sex."

"Hey!" Jess cried awkwardly, pulling the condoms out of his pocket and tossing them in-between them. "Girls think about it, too."

"Not nearly as much as guys."

"I just thought... if we wanted to do it again..."

Rory laughed out loud. "Is that chocolate flavored?!"

Jess blushed and stayed silent.

"We should talk," Rory told him.

He nodded.

"I want you to stay," she blurted out quickly.

He sighed. "Rory-"

"For the summer?"

"So you expect me to drop my whole life for you, but you didn't think twice about turning me down when I asked you to do the same?" He got to his feet.

She did so as well. "Jess..."

"Why does everyone keep trying to keep me here?!" He snapped loudly.

"Because we miss you!" Rory exploded. "If we didn't, you wouldn't be here!"

His angry expression melted.

"And I heard Luke telling Mom the other day about your place in New York..." Rory went on. "That it's gross, and that he's worried about you. And I didn't think it was possible for you to be skinnier than you already were, but oh! Look! I was wrong. You're a skeleton! And don't tell me the jacket is slimming, because I saw you naked an hour ago!"

He stayed silent.

"No one is trying to hold you back, Jess," she told him. "No one wants you to fail, or be trapped." She took a few steps toward hi and placed her hands on his arms. "We just want you with us." She pulled him closer. "I want you with me." She leaned in and kissed him softly.

He pulled away too soon. "Rory..."

She stared at him.

Jess sighed. "I need to think about it."

She nodded. "Okay... how much time do you need?"

He shrugged. "Can I go on a walk or something?"

"How do I know you're coming back?" she asked, crossing her arms.

Jess sighed again and unzipped his leather jacket. He slid it off and handed it to her.

She smiled a little and accepted it, wrapping her arms around it.

"I want this to work," he told her quietly. "I do, I just..."

She silenced him with a short kiss. "Go walk."

He blinked. "But what're you-?"

She reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick, worn novel. "Never fails."

He smirked. "Oh, I see. This is all just a ploy to get your hands on my books."

She smiled back and blushed darkly. "Among other things..."

They stared at each other for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her again.

She dropped the book and jacket and wrapped her arms around him.

"So... looks like we're sharing a room..."

Lorelai nodded nervously. "Yup."

They stood awkwardly, each on opposite sides of the bed.

"I uh... left all my stuff in the other room," Lorelai told Luke.

He nodded. "That could be a problem... since... Jess and Rory..." He cleared his throat. "You can borrow a t-shirt to sleep in if you want..."

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

They stood in more silence.

He moved abruptly. "I'm gonna go get that t-shirt," he mumbled as he walked over to his suitcase.

She smiled again.

He came back and handed the garment. "So uh... I'll take the floor."

Lorelai frowned. "You don't have to."

Luke gave her a quizzical look.

"I mean... we could... share the bed," she stammered.

"We don't have to," he told her. "The floor's fine, really." He looked down at his shoes. "Looks great."

"Oh, come on," Lorelai smiled. "We can share... it'll be fun... like a sleepover!"

He looked up from his shoes to stare at her.

"...Or... not..." She shook her head out quickly. "I'll take the floor."

"No."

"Yup."

"Lorelai..."

"You're taking the bed," Lorelai went on. "You put a lot of money into this place, and you are here as a guest. Take the bed."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor."

"Just take the bed!!" Lorelai exploded.

He stared at her for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Okay... I'll take the bed."

She sighed in relief. "Thank you." With that, she stormed into the bathroom to change.

Luke shook his head and sat on the bed to wait for his turn in the bathroom.


	8. Raining Recipes on My Coat pt 8

**

* * *

Raining Recipes on My Coat: Chapter 8**

"We should have a song."

He squinted at her. "What?"

"A song! We should have a song."

"We have a song," Jess slurred out groggily.

"No we don't."

"Yeah we do."

"Okay, what's the song."

"Guns of Brixton," he replied.

She stared at him, slightly shocked. "You remember that?"

He nodded.

"I remember, too," she told him.

He smirked and blinked. "Obviously."

She ran her fingers down his cheek and watched him drift off a little.

"So much for that walk," he muttered sleepily.

Rory smiled and cuddled closer to him under the covers. Jess wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder lightly. They stayed in the silence for a long moment before both spoke up at once.

"You don't have to stay."

"I'm staying."

She turned to him, confused. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm staying."

"You are?"

Jess nodded.

Rory stared still. "I thought you... you said..."

"Luke's right," he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I've got nothing in New York... you're here... he's here... everything's..."

She didn't have a chance to reply. He was already asleep.

* * *

Lorelai had set herself up on the floor of Luke's room with a blanket and a pillow.

Luke had waited until she'd fallen asleep, and then picked her up and gently placed her in the bed. He got in on the other side and tried to get some sleep.

A few minutes later, Lorelai shot up out of her sleep and looked around. "I'm on the bed..." she looked over at Luke's sleeping form. "I'm on the bed!" She smacked him in the arm.

"Ow! Hey!" Luke cried, waking up.

"I told you I was sleeping on the floor!"

"I didn't want you to sleep on the floor," Luke snapped. "Go to sleep."

Lorelai pouted. "I was going to sleep on the floor..."

Luke groaned. "So go sleep on the floor. I'll probably just wind up putting you back in the bed."

Lorelai snickered. "Dirty."

Luke turned to her, giving her a confused look.

"Cut my some slack!" she cried. "It's late!"

"So go to sleep," Luke ordered.

Lorelai slid down under the covers and rested her head on the pillow. "Fine. God."

"Goodnight."

Lorelai blinked. "Why are we acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

"Like this... like nothing's changed?" she asked, sitting up.

Luke sighed. "Shoulda known I wouldn't get any sleep."

"We kissed," Lorelai went on. "Technically, going to Liz's wedding together was a date... why are we acting so..."

"Us?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Because that's what we do," Luke reasoned. "We drive each other crazy."

"But what if we drive each other so crazy that we-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "Goodnight, Lorelai." With that, he turned over to get some sleep.

She did as well.

* * *

Three hours later, Rory glanced at the clock on the night stand.

It read three in the morning.

She looked to Jess, who was still fast asleep.

Staying.

He said he was staying.

He was half-asleep when he'd said it, but he'd said it.

She leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth before getting up and throwing some clothes on.

* * *

Lorelai sighed and turned over. Luke had rolled over in his sleep and was facing her.

He looked so cute when he was asleep...

...And when he was awake.

She smiled a little, and glanced at the clock, which read three. She wondered if Rory would wake up for their ice cream date.

Lorelai smiled suddenly. Of course she would. Post-virginity Rory was no different from pre-loss-of-virginity Rory. She'd be up.

Lorelai woke up and grabbed her skirt and hopped into it, glancing in the mirror as she did. She looked ridiculous in Luke's over-sized t-shirt and her skirt, with her hair mussed from sleep.

It didn't matter one bit, though. It was only Rory, after all.

* * *

Rory had taken the ice cream and toppings they'd horded in Dragonfly's large kitchen out and set them up neatly. She smoothed out Jess's thin t-shirt that she'd slid into before leaving the room. She hoped he wouldn't miss it... or his boxer shorts, which she'd also borrowed. And the leather jacket; can't forget that.

She waited patiently for her mother to walk in.

"Rooooorrrryyyyy," a whisper came.

She grinned.

"Come, little girl," Lorelai said, poking her head into the room, trying to make her voice sound scary. "We all float down here."

Rory shook her head. "Never again are we watching 'It' after one in the morning."

Lorelai pouted. "Party pooper." She smiled suddenly, looking at the ice cream and its' fixin's. "Mmmmm. That looks so good."

Rory nodded. "You're lucky I waited for you. I'm starving."

"Ah the post-coital munchies," Lorelai smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Hungry enough to eat a horse?" Lorelai asked.

"Maybe," Rory muttered.

Lorelai snickered. "It does work up an appetite." She walked over and opened up a carton of ice cream and began to dig in.

Rory gave her an odd look. "Are you sure you weren't the one having sex?"

Lorelai glared playfully. "Take some ice cream."

* * *

An hour later, Jess woke from a sound sleep, cracking his eyes open slightly.

He felt cold, and reached his arm to pull Rory close, but found that she wasn't there.

She wasn't there.

He sat up and looked around. The room was dark and uninhabited, and all was silent.

She was gone.

He sighed heavily and shook his head. He should have known better than to think that this would work out. He had been planning to stay this time.

He was about to get up and get dressed to leave, when he realized most of his clothes from that day were missing.

Including his leather jacket.

He eased himself back against the pillow and looked at the wall across from him.

He really had to stop jumping the gun. It wasn't doing him any good. He told her he was going to stay, and he meant it. He could figure out his life in Stars Hollow... couldn't he?

* * *

Rory watched him from the doorway. The thin sheet covered his bottom half, leaving his chest and stomach bare. His eyes stayed fixed on the wall ahead of him, his expression serious.

She frowned a little and walked over, crawling on the bed to sit directly in front of him. "I thought you were sleeping," he whispered.

He nodded. "I was. You look ridiculous in my boxers."

She grinned a little, but it faded quickly. "What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He brushed some of her hair from her face. "Nothing's wrong."

She nodded a little and kissed him softly. "We should get some sleep."

He smirked a little, a glint in his eyes, visible even in the dark. "I've got a better idea." He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him.

* * *

Lorelai quietly walked back into the room, where Luke was still sleeping.

She stood in the room, looking at the floor, and then the bed. Floor; bed. Floor; bed.

She sighed, and slid into the bed, curling up against Luke to drift off to sleep.

END

Thanks for all the awesome feedback on this fic! Everybody rules. I LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
